The Legend Of Steve: Part One The Four Realms
by NeoBlue the Zombie Slayer
Summary: Steve is destined to defeat Herobrine in an ultimate battle to save Minecraftia, and its four realms. But, will his heritage discourage him, and lead him down an even darker path? Also, If you enjoyed, please leave a POLITE review, and don't forget to follow and favorite! And as always, Keep Calm And KILL SOME ZAMBIES!


A man dressed in a black robe sat upon a throne, his mind lost in deep thought. He had created the Mindless One for the soul purpose of creating prophecies. However, the Mindless One had not fullfilled its duties for the last four thousand years.

The robed man was thrown back into reality when a soldier, attired in gleaming iron armor, burst forth into the throne room, kneeling down a few meters away from the large chair.

"Notch, my lord! The Mindless One requests your presence! It says it is dying, but has one last prophecy to create before she passes on!" the soldier exclaimed urgently. The robed man, presumably Notch, had arisen from the throne from which he sat, and calmly walked out of the room. The soldier tilted his head in confusion, but put any questions aside in his brain.

Notch had walked down a long staircase, and turned right into a doorway. He opened it, and then entered the room slowly. He could faintly see the outline of what looked like a woman, and he reached out to it.

"Hevannah? What are you doing in here? You know not to come down to this dungeon!" Notch exclaimed irratated.

"Dad, I'm ten thousand years old now! I think I can handle myself! Plus, I really want to hear the new prophecy!" the woman complained. Notch had a hard time saying NO to his only daughter, so he gave into her please once more.

"All right, but if you have nightmares, it's not my fault!" Notch chuckled, as he gestured to a door on the left.

When the door was opened, Hevannah gasped. In that room, was a horrid creature. Its mouth was gaping open, and a blinding light was emanating from its eyes and mouth.

_**With the return of Notch's brother,**_

_**Shall bring about suffering like no other.**_

_**With ideas of vengance, and his son named Steve,**_

_**He shall fill this world with all his grief.**_

_**But in six years time, when the boy comes of age,**_

_**Herobrine will attack, with all his rage.**_

_**The boy may decide, on which side he shall fight,**_

_**As Herobrine reveals his true plight.**_

_**Steve, Neo, En, Aurumjin, and Monster.**_

_**These are the names, of those who will stand,**_

_**Up against Herobrine's evil plan.**_

_**But the boy named Steve, will be master of all,**_

_**and he shall have power beyond us all!**_

_**This prophecy starts in six years time,**_

_**Beware the power... of Herobrine!**_

Notch almost fell over in fear, as he shuttered at the mention of his long lost brothers name. Hevannah, however, was tilting her head in confusion.

"Who is Herobrine?" she pondered, as she looked at Notch.

"DO NOT SAY THAT NAME IN THIS PALACE, YOUNG LADY!" Notch screamed, as Hevannah shrieked and ran up to her room. Notch saw the light being snuffed out like a flame, as the creature collapsed. Notch flinched when he heard the sound of the body hitting the ground with a thud. Notch quickly scrambled through the hallways, pushing people out of his way. He needed to get to his room. He finally came acrossed a locked door, which he slowly waved his hand in front of the handle. The lock made a CLICK!, and the door opened. He slammed the door shut, putting cracks around the frame, and began searching through his cabinets.

They were filled with potions, and books, and items that glowed when you looked at them. He finally came across a box. He opened it, to reveal a small cube. He held it up high, and slowly let go of it, and it hung as if attatched to string. Notch gazed into this cube, and an image of a child, dressed in a teal shirt, with jeans appeared. Notch lokked at it for a second, before something popped into his head.

_What did my brother do? I... Is Steve..._

Notch cut that thought off, which was then replaced with doubt. How could Hero... his brother, escape from the NetherRealm? It was impossible. He gazed into this cube, and observed how well this ten year old boy was surviving on his own.

A boy was sitting on the stump on an oak tree he had cut down with his fists when he was five years. The boy didn't have a home, he stayed in a cave, just outside the village of No-Where. Today, however, was a very special day. Since, he was technically a resident, he would be starting school soon. That meant, however, that he would not be able to hang out with his friend, Ricky the slime. The boy sighed, and figured, if he was going to a respectable establishment, he should at least wear something nice. He grabbed his gleaming diamond pick, one of his only reminance of his past, and reached over to grab his stone sword. He knew of a few iron veins nearby, and he would make iron armor.

(A few hours later!)

The boy sat upon his stump, and waited for his hand-made iron boots to cool. He had also made a helmet an hour ago, so he was good to go. He grabbed the finally solid boots, and slipped them onto his feet. A perfect fit. Then, the boy reached for the helmet, and placed i upon his head. He reached for a leather satchel, his only other reminder of his parents, and slung it over his shoulders. He raced past his pick, snatching it up and carefully lowering it into the satchel, and ran out of the cave entrnace, into the light.

The boy was so excited, and he slammed right into someone, causing his pick to come flying out. The boy quickly shoveled it into his bag, and looked up, to see it was an adult, who was looking down at him with a scowl.

"Young MAN! Have you just moved here? If you have, then you should know that we don't tolerate this here!" the woman scolded, as she walked off. In the distance, the boy saw a large building with a sign in front of it. He thought that because there was a sign in front of it, that had to be the place! Before he entered, a man wearing golden armor and wielding a spear, stepped in front of him.

"Hi! My name's Steve! Is this the school?" the boy asked excitedly, only to have a few other gaurds break into a fit of laughter.

"Wait a minute! You think this is a school!?" one of the gaurds exclaimed, and then continued laughing. He looked up at the gaurd that was standing in front of him, and he had tears bubbling in his eyes. The gaurd shook his head in dissaproval, then looked right at Steve.

"Don't listen to them. They're assholes. Anyway, kid, if you want to find the school, it's that building right there. If you ever need anything, Steve, tell the gaurds to bring you Neo!" the gaurd explained, and then he walked over to the group of gaurds, no doubt to give them a beating. Steve looked up at the sky, and smiled his brightest smile. He marched off to the school, and he held his head up high. He wondered if there was anyone else like him there.

jephoryderpins1


End file.
